


Misc Sentinel Ficlets

by liz_fic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_fic/pseuds/liz_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone dipped in chocolate, a seriously bad movie, dressing up for a Christmas shindig, and a New Year's party.  </p><p>Each chapter is a separate fic, all Jim/Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Guest

1\. And Guest (completed 16 Dec 2001)

Jim sighed in exasperation as he watched his roommate push a curly strand behind his ear for the fourth time in so many minutes. "Any day now, Chief."

"What?" Blair glanced innocently at Jim from the mirror, "We have plenty of time, besides, I want to look good for this."

"You look great, Narcissus," Jim leaned against the back of the couch facing the open bathroom doorway. "I don't see what you're so worked up for. It's just a stupid holiday function."

"A holiday function that I wasn't even invited to," Blair brushed the imaginary lint off his jacket, "I need to look perfect, Man." Especially if I'm going with you, Blair continued silently.

Jim pulled at the rim of his collar, thankful he was wearing a vest instead of tie and cumberbund, "*I* invited you, Sandburg. My invitation says Detective James Ellison and guest. And you're Guest." Jim said with finality.

"Thanks, Jim," Blair replied dryly, "but I don't think that's what they meant by guest." But, oh fuck, would I love to be "Guest" permanently, Blair thought as he looked at the beautiful landscape his Sentinel presented in the tailored tux.

"Lots of cops bring their partners to things." The detective crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jim, in case you haven't noticed," Blair crossed the room to stand in front of his roommate, "I'm still at the Academy. I'm *not* your partner yet. Hell, I'm not even a *cop* yet."

"You're *still* my partner," Jim uncrossed his arms, placing both hands on Blair's shoulders, "the rest is just a technicality. I really don't think the ladies there will interest you anyway, Cassanova."

"Since when do you *know* what interests me? I could have a thing for blue hair." Blair arched an eyebrow at the taller man.

"Sentinel? Remember?" Jim stroked his hands upward from Blair's shoulders, winding his fingers into the long curly strands, "I know *exactly* what interests you." Jim shot back, "And I never once got a hint of pheremones when Mrs. Richardson brought that apple pie over last week, and her hair is plenty blue."

"You had the flu, you prick." Blair disentangled Jim's fingers before the older man had a chance to zone. Turning back to the bathroom, Blair took one last glance, flipped the light switch and exited the bathroom, "You couldn't even smell the tea I brought you." Blair made a face and shuddered at the tea he'd convinced Jim to drink. The Sentinel felt better afterwards, but Blair couldn't *imagine* drinking it with enhanced senses.

"That's probably a good thing, my little witch doctor," Jim mumbled.

My little witch doctor? *My*?! Blair rewound their conversation in his head. Jim *knew* exactly what interested him. Jim knew *exactly* what interested him. Blair smiled up at his Sentinel, "You forgot neo-hippie and punk, Man."

"That was years ago, Blair," Jim smiled softly.

"So, *my* Sentinel, what *am* I interested in?" Blair looked into the pale blue eyes of his roommate.

"Right now?" At Blair's nod, Jim continued, "this." Jim gently gripped both sides of the younger man's head, flexing his fingers into the mass of curls, and possessed Blair's lips with his own. Blair leaned into the detective, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist.

When Jim allowed Blair to breathe again, the younger man whispered, "Bingo. Give the man a prize. Are you sure we have to go to this formal dinner?"

Jim caressed the younger man's hair watching the candlelight play across each curl, ending with his arms wrapped around the cadet's shoulders, "Not from where I'm standing, Chief."


	2. Teenage Caveman

2\. Teenage Caveman (completed 24 Feb 2002)

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Chief?!" Jim stretched tiredly before reaching over and stilling the pen in his Guide's hand.

"What?!" Blair relinquished the pen he'd been tapping on his knee, pulling his hand back absently, "Oh, sorry, Jim."

Swish. Swish. Swish.

"Sandburg!" Jim reached over again, this time stilling the younger man's knees, letting go only when the Sentinel was sure Blair would stop sliding his feet back and forth over the carpet in front of the sofa. "You know, you're the one that wanted to watch this."

"I know, Man. I know." Blair shrugged. "I thought it'd be interesting to see what the movie would portray as normal behavior in the younger generation of a post-apocalyptic American society." Blair shrugged again without losing his intent focus on the screen.

Wiggle. Wiggle. Wiggle.

"Blair!" Jim grabbed his Guide's hips, bodily shoving the observer onto his back, stifling the younger man's movements completely. "You sure it wasn't just the sex you were interested in seeing, Darwin?" Jim smirked into his motionless Guide's face as the fresh scent of pheromones flooded the room. "Because the plot leaves much to be desired."

Blair roused from his suddenly incindiary thoughts, putting forth a token effort to be free, "No way, Man. I fly solo when it comes to skin flicks." Blair struggled to keep his libido in check, "C'mon, Man. Let me up."

"Nope."

"Jim, this is ridiculous." Blair cajoled, hoping Jim wouldn't notice the half-hard erection his Sentinel's proximity was causing. "All right, all right. I know the movie sucks. Telling kids that having sex will either cause them to explode or be immortal, isn't the best of messages, but I wanna see the end."

"You can't possibly *care* how this ends, Chief." At Blair's reluctant nod Jim replied, "Okay, fine." The Sentinel reached for the VCR remote and hit the fast-forward button. Without releasing his Guide, Jim shifted his body until his own erection brushed against Blair's.

Ignoring Blair's gasp of recognition and new wave of pheromones, Jim watched the screen intently until the closing credits, "Okay, everyone dies except the main 'good' guy, and I use that term loosely." Jim laced his fingers into Blair's hands, raising them above his Guide's head. "He takes on the bad hair of the 'bad' guy, who was undeniably insane at least," Jim ground his hips into Blair's, causing the younger man to pant, "and takes the teenagers from his old tribe to create a new tribe with all the ones that don't explode. Sex for all. Happy now, Blair?"

"Only if I'm in the 'all' category, Man," Blair whispered up to his Sentinel. "Only if I'm--"

Jim stopped the flow of words by pressing an open mouthed kiss onto his Guide's lips. The Sentinel alternately stroked and sucked on Blair's tongue until the younger man whimpered with need. Pushing and pulling aside their clothing with his free hand, Jim lined their erections up and quickly brought them both to a satisfyingly messy completion.

Struggling not to drift into a sex-induced slumber Blair mumbled, "Ya know Jim, I taped this other movie where some kids get a hold of alien technology--"

Jim wiped them both with his T-shirt. "You don't need a cheesy movie for a repeat performance, Chief." The detective pulled the afghan down from the back of the couch, and kissed the younger man softly. "Go to sleep, Blair." Jim pulled Blair closer to his side. "We can pretend to watch it later," he mumbled into long curly hair before losing his own battle with sleep.


	3. Chocolate

4\. Chocolate (completed 11 May 2002)

"Jim, c'mon, man. This isn't funny!" Blair complained. "Can't you drive any faster?"

Damn straight, it's not funny, Jim thought guiltily, minutely shuddering at his Guide's near miss. Again. Hiding his concern, he replied, "You're just lucky Jenkins cut the po--," Realizing his verbal misstep, Jim's eyes only widened slightly before continuing, "Simon let us go home instead of down to the station. He could've made you shower at the PD gym."

"He knows how you get, Jim," Blair ignored Jim's slip, chiding the older cop gently, "that was just self-preservation."

"Whatever you say, Chief." Jim shrugged absently as he pulled into his parking spot at the loft. "We're here." Jim killed the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt before turning to unbuckle his partner's, "Let's get you upstairs." Jim slipped out of the truck, popping the lock before closing the driver's side door.

"You still have smell and touch turned down?" Blair asked as Jim was rounding the truck.

"Yes," Jim answered impatiently, opening the passenger door, "still below normal, Chief."

"Ok," Blair twisted in his seat towards Jim, "I want you to keep them there for as long as you can."

"Jesus, Sandburg," Jim growled. "I know the drill already." Despite his gruff tone, the detective gently pulled his partner to his good foot, "Lean on me, Chief."

"Always do, man, always do." Blair thought, then said aloud, "I hope the elevator's working."

At the first touch, Jim found his controls wavering. By the time the pair cleared the lobby door the dials were steadily moving upward. Jim could feel the silky strands of Blairhair covered in even silkier dark chocolate slithering against his unprotected neck.

 

Upon reaching the elevator, Blair leaned forward and pressed the up button. Jim closed his eyes against the vision of his chocolate-covered Blair, but couldn't stop the combined scent from filling his nostrils. Jim couldn't resist one tiny taste. The Sentinel leaned into Blair and lapped up a scrap of chocolate. Realizing what he had done, Jim froze.

Noticing Jim's sudden stillness, Blair began, "Jim, stay with me here, Man. I don't wanna--"

The sound of his Guide's voice completed the sensory assault. Running up three flights of stairs, with his Guide in a fireman's carry and a hard-on to rival a railroad spike, was nearly impossible, but where there's a Sentinel, there's a way. Jim had Blair deposited on the hardwood floor just inside the doorway of 307 in seconds.

Kicking the open door shut, Jim began removing Blair's clothing, pausing to lick and suck the chocolate off his guide's skin. Growling continuously, he tongued downward until he reached Blair's erect and leaking cock. Swallowing Blair whole, Jim purred in pure unadulterated bliss at his guide's undiluted flavor. Coming in his pants like a teenager, Jim didn't care in the least, and kept up his ministrations.

Blair jerked his hips upward at the first sudden sensation of wet heat. Blair's eyes closed reflexively and writhed in pleasure as the Sentinel worked him with mouth and tongue, and the *incredible* suction. The vibrations caused by Jim's purring combined with the after-effects of an adrenaline charged afternoon conspired against Blair's endurance. Blair gasped his Sentinel's name and came in his mouth. Blair thrust twice more before melting into the floor.

Jim suckled a few moments longer, then released the softening cock. Crawling up his guide's body, Jim rested his head over Blair's heart, letting the soothing rhythm ground him.

Blair gathered his scattered wits from the winds, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"

Jim stopped nuzzling Blair's chest. "You." A kiss. "Chocolate." Another kiss. "You." Jim replied eloquently.

"Ah, right."


	4. Elf Me

4\. Elf Me (completed 19 May 2002)

"Jim?" Blair backed into the door of 307 watching his Sentinel glide smoothly towards the loft from the elevator, "C'mon, man, I was kidding!"

"What's the matter, Chief?" Ellison purred, caressing the item in his hand as he stalked closer to his errant Guide, "You don't *want* to help the kids over on 34th?"

"Jim, it's *May*, nowhere near Christmas or Yule or anything remotely resembling the need for," Blair shuddered minutely, "*that*!"

Jim pressed the item into Blair's middle, causing the guide to grasp at it reflexively. Sensing Blair's muscles tensing for escape, Jim grabbed both shoulders and pinned the younger man to the door. Leaning forward, Jim whispered seductively into his Guide's ear, "What if I *want* to see you in it, Chief?" Jim tongued the shell of Blair's ear lightly eliciting a shudder from the younger man.

"You want to see me in it," Blair repeated hazily.

Jim pressed his body closer into Blair's, "I want to see you in it. I didn't even get the shoes or hat."

"Um, okay." Blair mumbled through his lust-fogged brain, "No shoes or hat."

"No shoes or hat," Jim repeated as he unlocked the door, grabbing his partner before he fell into the loft as the door opened, "You can wear those moccasins the Caddo gave you last October."

Ellison kicked the door closed behind him and took Blair's mouth in a passionate kiss causing the dangling item in Blair's hands to fall. Jim tripped over it, causing them both to lose their balance.

Blair landed with a thud and "Oof," as Jim fell halfway on top of him, completely shattering the moment. Blair started giggling as Jim passed his hands over the younger man's back and ribs checking for injuries, and pretty soon *both* men were laughing uncontrollably.

Once they calmed down, Blair asked, "What made you volunteer *us* for that assignment, more specifically *me* for that particular gig?"

"You were the one who said, 'Well, elf *me*' when Simon agreed to Megan's suggestion that the CPD dress up for the First Annual Christmas In May Children's Charity event." Jim took Blair's jacket and shrugged off his own, "I was just helping you out there, Hermey"

"Do I *look* like I want to be a dentist, Mr. Claus?" Blair grinned from his perch on the couch.

"I've got something you can extract, Chief," Jim returned mischievously, picking up the offending item, "Looks pretty wrinkled, Sandburg."

Blair unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, then took the hanger from his partner. "We can get it dry cleaned tomorrow," Blair smirked.


End file.
